


Canto III

by rexdaemoniorum



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, Prince of Hell | Yellow-Eyed Demon Sam Winchester, another prompt fill i really liked, too god damn lazy for tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdaemoniorum/pseuds/rexdaemoniorum
Summary: prompt fill: “Why become a god if you can’t avenge yourself on the way up?”
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Canto III

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azazelsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelsocks/gifts), [smolstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/gifts).



The sound of large wings beating rhythmically filled the air. But it wasn’t other angels, Castiel came to learn. Vultures, big black birds that scavenged off of the dead, circled slowly above him, descending upon several scattered bodies in the clearing. The occasional sound of another pair of wings made Cas look around for the source. This time, however, it was a voice that caught his attention. 

“There you are, Cas..” It was a low, almost whisper-like murmur- but the angel heard it loud and clear. It was the one responsible for this gruesome display. While the angel stood there, unsure of what to say or do, Sam approached slowly until he was only a couple feet away. Cas didn’t bother running anymore. It was useless.

The dead angels at their feet, butchered and gutted, lay strewn across the bleak, foggy landscape. The lone survivor had lost count of how many he’d seen at this point. How Sam had gotten the upper hand on *all of them* he had no idea.

“Figures you’d be the last one standing,” the Winchester commented offhandedly. His eyes were ghoulish lanterns lighting his own way through the fog, and if not for his human face, Cas would be looking at a complete stranger.

“Sam,” he began after gathering the confidence to talk, “Why.. would you do this?” His gaze trailed off from the man’s eyes to his mouth and chin, dark and slick with what was _definitely_ demon blood. Multiple dark, burn-like shadows eclipsed his skin, and Cas could tell they were in the shape of angel wings. 

“Why not?” The abomination asked with enthusiasm, as if the simple rebuttal was enough to convince him. “Angels have done nothing but use me, hurt me, _betray_ me..” he bit out the last one to make it extremely personal, “..and I got sick of letting them get away with it. Self-serving, arrogant vermin.. I ought to kill _every single one_ of them.” His gaze grew even fiercer as he stared down his old friend, whose voice trembled with uncertainty as he attempted to respond.

“Sam.. you can’t.” He pleaded. “Angels.. angels exist to serve God.”

Before he knew it, Sam’s long, threatening arms had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. He leaned in, stopping until their faces were inches away.

“I’ll give you a _new_ God to serve,” he whispered almost promisingly. His smile was serene, gentle, almost like that of the Buddha; and then his lips peeled back and revealed red, red teeth in a bone-chilling, sinister grin. The sight of Sam, or rather, what Sam had become— made Cas doubt the superiority of angels to demons. Made him doubt the superiority of God Himself to Sam Winchester.


End file.
